Vanitas and Xions Monster Girl Life
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Vanitas the darkness of Ventus Heart and Xion the Replica make to take Roxas power. Both have been killed by their foes Vanitas by Ventas and Aqua and Xion by Roxas. But they soon awaken in the Realm of Darkness and upon leaving it utilizing a Corridor of Darkness they find themselves in a new life with... Monster Girls and Boys! Well let your heart be your guiding key then folks.


Vanitas and Xion's Monster Girl Life

ESKK: Hey it's me yeah I know I've been doing a lot of things I've been unfamiliar with. Anyway hear me out. Ok so I was reading a fanfic where this guy had Roxas somehow bring himself to the Monster Musume World and long story short he got dragged into the shenanigans which I am debating on removing from my favorites list mind you do to the reason that when I read his FoZ fanfic where Roxas becomes a Familiar well I wasn't excited about a certain chapter. I stopped reading his fics because in my opinion Kingdom Hearts was never truly meant to be dark like how he portrays it even with some of the series he crossover it with. My point is I just couldn't deal with it so I try and avoided his fics as much as I can. Now then let's begin this fanfic alright and like always please enjoy it and leave a review on the way out ok now HASHIN!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Spells."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's that will appear here now please enjoy this fic everyone and keep the lawyers away.

(Start)

A being was in a fetal position in the deepest darkness as he was wearing a black and red organic suit with a red cloth around his waist connected by straps and a dome like helmet. He felt a stir as he soon uncurled and stood on the ground as he saw he was in the Realm of Darkness. The place where Kingdom Hearts banished itself to after the Keyblade Wars destroyed the world.

Fitting Ventus destroyed the X-Blade and his own Heart and now here he was trapped here. He looked out to the beach as he saw the light in the far distance as he smirked with a hunch being as that light was Kingdom Hearts forever trapped here until the X-Blade could reform. He walked to the water and soon heard a stir as he looked and saw a girl in a black coat on the sand knocked out as the boy was surprised mainly because he knew that coat. Even though it had heels and looked more feminine he knew it belonged to the Old Coots plans for the Keyblade Wars in the long term incase Vanitas himself failed to merge with Ventus.

If this was the case either the old coot was still setting up, had a rogue, or she was defeated. No matter the young man walked over to her and tried to shake her awake. "Hey lady wake up." He said as he then flipped her over to her back and kept shaking her awake.

It was soon she began to come to as she looked up and saw her reflection in the boys dome mask. "Good your awake now tell me what has happened in the outside world." He said as the girl looked.

"Who are you?" She asked in a tired tone as the boy glared.

"Tell me what has happened did the old coot make his Organization XIII for the Keyblade Wars?" He asked as when the girl heard that she jumped away and took a battle stance as her hood feel off revealing a black haired blue eyed young girl.

"You're with him aren't you!? You're with the Organization!?" She demanded as the boy shrugged.

"Nope I was his first attempt at getting what he wanted it failed and here we are." He said as he looked to the girl. "Now if you aren't with him then you probably left and was offed for it right?" He asked as the girl held her head trying to remember.

"I was… a replica cloned from Sora's heart and made in Kairi's image." She said as the boy looked.

"Sora who the hell is that?" He asked as the girl looked shocked.

"Ok now I know you aren't with the Organization everyone has heard of Sora and his ability to wield the Keyblade." She said as Vanitas chuckled.

"Oh a Keyblade… like this!" He called out summoning Void Gear as the girl was shocked as she tried to summon her own to defend herself but it would not appear. She then remembered what had happened prior.

"Oh yeah… Roxas has my Keyblade now the Spare Kingdom Key." She said as she hoped Roxas can take down Organization XIII and if not him then maybe Sora could do it.

"Yeah well tough luck." The boy said as he called off his Void Gear. "Anyway girly who are you if you're a spare then you were probably a backup plan for the old coot." The boy said as she looked to the masked boy.

"Xion." She said as the boy nodded.

"Got it well girl I'm Vanitas plain and simple no question end of story." Vanitas said as he sat down for a bit. "Well I can open a Corridor no problem but no doubt the old man will try and look for me and you if given the chance and personally won't be able to do much since Ventus is nowhere to be seen. Best bet I have is that I end up the old man's 13th Darkness but I personally like having full control of myself and not being that old man's meat puppet." Vanitas said remembering what Xehanorts heart did when it possessed Terra.

"Yeah but even though the beach here is nice it's kind of lonely." Xion said as she sat down next to Vanitas.

"Yeah that's a kick to the balls right there for you. Me I'm fine with being alone." Vanitas said as he laid back with his hands behind his head like he was going to relax with a nap.

"Yeah but I doubt you would want to stay here with me forever." Xion said as Vanitas thought about that for a moment.

"Wait a minute… if you're here with me that means we would be going all over the Realm of Darkness… fighting whatever is in this place and I being a man would start getting urges and sexual fantasies like a teenager going through puberty before I end up having sex with you because you have the same urges and theirs no one else here before we end up populating the Ream of Darkness with our kids who'd be able to master it and practically live off of darkness and future generations would be calling us this places Adam and Eve?!" Vanitas said as he could picture how the rest of his life would go to hell with Xion here as it was giving him nightmares just thinking about it and worst of all if they don't get out of here it will become a reality.

"Wow… you really thought ahead when given a reason didn't you." Xion said as he was just being paranoid in her opinion.

"That's it we are out of here! I'll open a corridor and my only thoughts for it will be a place where no one in the Worlds know and we will be able to hide easily without the Organization or any light user being able to follow us!" Vanitas said as he opened a path as Xion smiled.

'Maybe I should try a strategy like that to make him do what I want.' Xion thought as Vanitas looked at her.

"Alright let's go I don't want to be the guy who ends up being your sex partner of Adam and Eve." Vanitas said as he grabbed Xion and the two were soon out of there.

'Clearly he doesn't want his life being some sort of form of explicit content.' She though as she allowed herself to be dragged by Vanitas through the Corridor.

(On the Other Side)

Once the two came through the Corridor Vanitas saw something instantly as did Xion. And that something… was a cars head lights as said car honked at them causing the two to be wide eyes. The two yelped as they jumped over the car and saw they were in a busy street as the cars honked at them as they used their super human like abilities with a mix of parkour to avoid any serious harm. They soon got to the side walk as people were looking at them strangely as Xion removed her hood and saw them. Vanitas also noticed them as they heard the people whispering as Vanitas to both of their surprises noticed the oddest of sights which were and range of girls with "extra appendages," as it were ranging from fox girls, to Oni Girls, and hell even the occasional Orcs.

Vanitas gave them a glare as he then snapped at the people. "What the Fuck are you all staring at BEAT IT!" He roared at them causing the people to disperse out of small fear for Vanitas.

"Um Vanitas I think you should remove the helmet we'll attract less attention that way." Xion said as Vanitas sighed.

"Fine if it will get you off my back about it." Vanitas said as being as he wanted to be incognito for now the helmet had to go. When Vanitas removed it he let it vanished to be summoned later as Xion gasped for a minute as she thought she was looking at Sora if he had a dark twin.

Vanitas was about to comment on her before out of nowhere a police officer showed up. "Hey you two!" He called as Vanitas and Xion looked as Vanitas gave the officer a glare.

"Yeah what do you want asshole pig?" Vanitas said as seeing as he didn't need to push anyone to certain directions to make them leave home he could be an asshole as much as he wanted.

"That was rude kid but what the Hell were you two thinking playing around in the highway like that?!" The police demanded as Vanitas gave the man a glare for his scolding. "You two could have been killed Hell you could have caused the death of someone else!" They called out as Xion saw Vanitas was getting pissed off as she needed to act fast.

"Sorry sir we got lost and see we just flew in from abroad." Xion lied trying to defuse the situation as Vanitas glared at the man and Xion.

"You two should still be ashamed of yourselves! Who are you parents? Where are you from?" The officer demanded as Vanitas paused for a minute as he glared at the officer. The word Parents… he never had those never needed them as technically speaking he was about maybe 24 years old give or take though he currently has the body of a 15 year old no doubt because of Ventus.

"How about you mind your own damn business and buzz off pig." Vanitas snapped as Xion was wide eyed.

"Vanitas!" Xion scolded as the officer was shocked at this as he saw another pair of delinquents.

"Look kid stop being so oppositional and rude if you don't and if you continue these antics you'll end up in a juvenile detention center is that what you two want?" He asked as Xion was surprised.

"No of course not officer my friend here is just very stubborn at things and." Xion said trying to stop any confrontation as Vanitas wasn't helping.

"Try it bub I'll be out within the week." Vanitas said as that like saying he could break out very easily which further infuriated the officer.

"That's it!" The officer called as soon the two were handcuffed. Vanitas of course tried to counter with a quick knockout punch but was hit with a stun gun as it knocked him down but the officer had to shock his neck with the hand held one as Vanitas was resilient as Xion didn't put up any fight.

Long story short the two found themselves in the back of a patrol vehicle with Vanitas shaking every so often as it was like feeling the effects or paralysis magic. "I tried to stop you brutish idiot." Xion scolded as Vanitas simply stuck the bird at her which Xion scoffed. 'Why am I in trouble I tried to stop it.' Xion wondered as she sat there.

(The next day Cultural Exchange Japanese Branch HQ)

It was a usual day at work for Mrs. Smith. Loads of paperwork littered her desk and she was just about to sneak out of her office to go pester Kurusu for lunch. She would have been successful too if her phone hadn't just rung. Giving a disgruntled sigh, she reached over and picked it up.

"Culture exchange coordinator, Mrs. Smith speaking." She said blandly into the phone.

"Smith, the police chief of Tokyo wants ta' yack with ya. Are ya in?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

Mrs. Smith groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Um…Sure? What is going on Zombina? Did another Liminal decide to use the law to their advantage again?"

"Nah, don't think they would be that stupid ta' try again just yet. But he says they caught two Liminals without their host."

"Really?" Mrs. Smith said as she leaned back in her chair. "What kind? Lamia? Dragonewt? Those ones were always a pain in the ass."

There was a pause for a moment as a background conversation could be heard over the phone. "He says he doesn't know. They looks exactly like humans. So maybe a Vampire since one of them did have an attitude problem and the other was wearing a hooded cloak."

"Did either of them have fangs or any notable Vampire features?" Smith asked as Zombina was silent for a moment before speaking.

"No." Zombina admitted as now this had perked smith's interest as indicated by a slight rise of her eyebrow.

"Another Zombie then?" She asked as this could very well be some Liminals who came in illegally or were actually born and raised here by an illegal.

"Smith, Stop being difficult and get yer ass down here."

"Yesh, fine." Smith said as she hung up the phone with a sigh. "And here I was hoping to see how darling was doing." She gave a small chuckle at her own joke before exiting the office.

It didn't take but a few minutes before Smith was downstairs and sitting in front of the chief of police. The chief was a burly man with a dark brown hair and a mustache. You could tell he was a bit irritated at the moment.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Smith said as she took a sip of tea from one of the two cups on the table.

"You already know. I found two, Liminal's wandering around without their host." He said as he reached into his coat pocket. He then pulled out his phone before scrolling through the pictures until he found the one he wanted. "Do you recognize these kids?"

The pictures showed Vanitas and Xion as the boy with spikey black hair and topaz yellow eyes could have easily passed for a vampire to the misinformed or some other night based liminal. But the black haired blue eyed girl Xion looked completely human to her. Of course the boy was glaring at the camera flipping the bird to it as Smith saw they were right this boy does have an attitude problem add the fact he nearly assaulted a police officer would make many think he is a criminal in the making.

The girl clearly had tried to defuse the situation but the officer was just as stubborn as the boy it seems as right now from last she heard the two were in a Juvenile Detention Center in separate cell blocks.

"Well…What are they? They look human to me. That doesn't fall under my jurisdiction." Smith said as she leaned back in her chair, taking another sip of tea.

"That's what I thought too, but take a look at this." Chief said as he scrolled through the video files on his phone before selecting one. He then turned his phone to Smith again as the video feed started to play.

The video was of a nearby highway. It looked like any regular feed until a pillar of darkness appeared in the middle, right in front of an oncoming car. The darkness was replaced by the two currently in custody. The two had just a fraction of a second to respond before the car would hit them. With complete inhuman agility, both had managed to completely leap over the car much to Smith's amazement. They then weaved through the traffic without so much as a scratch before landing on the sidewalk. The feed ended with the local police officer screaming in his face.

Smith was stunned. She had never seen something like that before, and she had seen some really strange Liminal in the past.

"Does this answer your question?" Chief asked as he looked to Smith who nodded her head as she stared at the freeze frame of the boy being dragged away by the officer.

"How long ago was this taken?" Smith asked as she looked to the Chief here.

"Just yesterday. They have been in our custody since." The Chief said as he looked to Smith.

Smith cocked an eyebrow at him. "And you just informed me now?" She asked as she was being skeptical about this.

"We didn't think they were Liminals. But when the girl refused to say anything and the boy nearly knocked out a guy who tried to ask him, we had to look back at the feed to see what they were doing in the middle of the highway in the first place. Needless to say, we were all surprised when we saw the footage."

"You can say that again." Smith said quietly as she thought about the numerous Liminal she had seen over her career. While some could do amazing things, there was always specific qualities about them that made them appear different than humans. These two looked EXACTALLY like a human save for the boy as his eyes seemed a bit unnatural almost demonic, perhaps a hybrid of two species which would possible be the answer to his unwilling to put up with law enforcement as a way to show he doesn't trust anyone save for the girl with him and himself. From what Smith had heard about hybrids who were born as a combo of Liminal and human they had many names throughout history, Half Bloods, Hanyou, and even demi-fiends.

In fact if they run a test and he proves to be a hybrid of two species it would actually answer a lot of questions about him but wonder who his parents were since either one of his parents met the Liminal parent while traveling and had a passionate night or a host somewhere broke the law and bedded his guest and in turn this boy was the outcome. But if it points that his parents were killed because of his existence she wouldn't be surprised that he wasn't willing to trust anyone after said parent's deaths. "Haven't you run any tests?" Smith asked as she needed as much information on this as she can get.

"This isn't my first rodeo with an unknown Liminal Mrs. Smith." Chief said as he took a swig out of his own tea cup. Their DNA test was less than helpful. According to the tests, they are both partially human."

"You're joking."

"I wish. The boy showed some sort of DNA corruption of sorts but it was naturally on him like he was born with it. In fact the boy shows signs that he might be a sort of hybrid of a human parent and an unknown Liminal who was possible grown for something less then legal. It really is starting to worry me. Do you think it could be…?" Chief started with a serious gaze in his eyes.

"Oh God, I hope not." Smith said, following the Chief's train of thought. "But what about the girl?" Smith asked as Chief looked.

"She is completely human but some parts of her seemed to be artificial in some aspects. Her Organs, every part of her seemed to have been grown specifically to the best and universally compatible system in the world, basically speaking there is a large chance that this girl was a… you know test tube baby, and was created to be a sort of spare parts for another." The man said as he always hated when parents did that in the real world.

Parents who would conceive a child just to use said child to keep another alive by using the Test Tube concept and not even giving said child a choice to decline the transfusion. That topic was a sort of double edge sword sacrifice one child little by little to save the life of your other. Yeah it was very sad tale and the parents at that time would have gladly sacrificed the test tube baby just so their daughter could live longer.

Many people found it very contradictory in a sense as well as open for debate as some say it was play favorites while others agreed the mother didn't hold any love for the test tube daughter and saw her as spare parts. It's the type of story that pulls on both your emotions and your mind and conscience of right and wrong. "But wait you said she exhibited these super human abilities do you think she may have been the spare parts for some sort of experiment far too valuable to allow to die at any point?" Smith said as the Chief shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know and a part of me doesn't ever want to find out, afraid of what I might find." He said as Smith could agree with that.

"Well did you get anything out of them other than DNA results and possible theories of origins?" Smith asked as the chief turned his head.

"Nothing the girl is like a brick wall she doesn't respond to anything but certain things she does respond to, her cell has a view of a sun set and whenever she's in her cell she just sits there watching the sun set. One time she even made a request for Sea Salt Ice Cream, the guard on duty saw no problem with it and once he grabbed one from a nearby vender well she just sat there and ate it. The guard he talked to her and said how she and two of her old friends would sit on a tower watching the sun set eating Sea Salt Ice Cream just talking and enjoying each other's company. When she realized what she was saying she quickly shut up though and well that guard ended up doing the same thing instead of drinking and it ended up being therapeutic and had saved his life which was how I found out he was going through depression." The Chief said as Smith was surprised.

"Ok so if we want her to talk we just put her at a sun set view with sea salt ice cream no problem." Smith said as she smiled. "But what about the boy?" She asked as the man then shuddered.

"Before you arrived he was involved in an incident in the bathroom no one spoke against him out of fear of retaliation and the cameras were busted by what looked like a carefully shot tooth brush and bar of soup. All we found was a boy who was harassing him trying to be tough and his head stuffed into a toilet with a bloody head from a cracked skull, lacerations, a broken arm, a possible broken nose, a black eye, oh and most of all what looked like broken fingers." The Chief said as Smith sighed.

"I might have to double as a parole officer wont, I?" Smith asked as she didn't need more on her work load.

"If you take him and let him out then most likely." The Chief said as Smith sighed.

"Alright let me talk to them alright together I have a hunch but he might not be so volatile with the girl around." Smith said as she hoped she wasn't signing her own death certificate.

(With Xion)

Xion had heard about this incident in the boy's side as she didn't know why but she felt Vanitas was involved somehow. Though last night their escape attempt or more like Vanitas' escape attempt met with failure due to technical difficulties. When Xion attempted to open a Corridor she was either met with failure or had ended up in Vanitas cell and when Vanitas attempted it he was only met with Xion's cell. Something was messing with their connection to the Darkness and Vanitas said he would need time to see how much they are limited in powers. For now they had to wait and bide their time since Vanitas could still use his Keyblade unlike her.

Xion was in a suit of sort no doubt for juvie girls as she saw the other delinquent girls as some had tan skin and blond hair while others had seem to be wearing their jump suits to be more revealing then they were originally meant to be. Xion chose to keep to herself for now as she waited for her new Sora look alike partner in crime to hatch a plan of escape. Xion could hear the other girls talking and whispering as they glanced at her before returning to their conversation not even a second later. Xion felt nervous and just wished she had her Organization Cloak at least with that she could hide under the hood like she always did in the Organization.

As she sat there she looked at her meager food as from what she had gathered this was a sort of taste of what prison food would be like if she doesn't straighten up apparently. But this was a huge misunderstanding which was caused by Vanitas who is probably trying to hatch an escape plan about now.

"Hey you girl with the black hair!" A female guard called as Xion looked around as she saw the guard was looking at her direction as she looked around. "The one with blue eyes off by herself." The Guard continued as Xion now knew it was her. Xion stood up and began walking to the female guard in question as she wondered how Vanitas was doing on his end.

"Yes?" Xion asked wondering if she was in trouble.

"Come with me." The guard said as Xion nodded and followed as she wondered how Vanitas was doing.

(With Vanitas)

Vanitas was walking to the meal line as he grabbed a tray to get his food served. He gave everyone who looked at him the evil eye causing them to shy away as he scoffed. "Wusses." Vanitas said as he was served his food as he noticed certain teens glaring at him as he saw they also looked to others from a different table as Vanitas knew where this was going. Vanitas walked over to a lone empty table as he sat down and began to eat his meager meal. Not the worst thing he ever had but better then what the Master made.

As Vanitas was eating he saw his fellow inmates stalk torts him and hover over him and his table as Vanitas finished his food and swallowed before belching. "I know where this is going my first day of Juvie and you decided to play wail on the new kid right?" Vanitas began as these punks looked surprised. "So you're here for your steak and I'll be giving it to you all nice and hot and ready to eat maybe with a side of fries if you want." Vanitas said as he stood up with tray in hand. "So I'm going to ask you punks once… before we start would any of you like to walk away?" He asked as that was the signal. A punk was about to attack but Vanitas simply hit him with his tray knocking teeth out and breaking the plastic of it as the body was on the ground out cold with a possible broken nose, busted lip, and a few teeth knocked out. Vanitas then grabbed one attacking arm and elbowed the attacker in the gut as the other kids saw this and were cheering them on.

The delinquents watching and were chanting "Fight," repeatedly as they were even making wagers on who would win this fight as it seems to be in Vanitas's favor for winning.

Vanitas then threw the reeling person to another knocking him down before jumping to them and curve stomping both of them out cold with cracked skulls. Vanitas was soon grabbed from behind before smirking and running backwards forcing the boy to hit the wall hard as he cried out in pain. Vanitas then grabbed said boy by the head and slammed him against the wall leaving him bloody. The darkness of Ventus heart wasn't done yet as he ran torts another and knocked him down before picking him up and throwing him across the table as he slid on it and hit his friend. Vanitas then grabbed his plastic utensil mainly the chopsticks before stabbing it into one of their legs as the boy cried out in pain before Vanitas smashed the bowl from his meal into another's face as he was screaming out in pain.

Vanitas smirked as he then grabbed one by the neck and threw him torts the meal line where he knocked down some food hot food as he screamed in pain from the burning of the food as Vanitas saw the burning boy running torts him before punching said boy in the face knocking out teeth and then punched again giving him a black eye. "Pathetic." Vanitas said as all the, would be attackers were on the ground as he saw the crowd dispersing while others paid the wagers the lost as Vanitas smirked.

"YOU BOY!" A guard called as Vanitas glared at the guard.

"Hey fucktard I have a name you know not that you bothered learning it!" Vanitas called as the guard then walked over to Vanitas and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on someone wants to see you though doubt you would get out of here after what you just did." He said as Vanitas looked to the down bullies as doctors and nurses went to take the boys to get healed up.

"Hey they started it I just finished it." Vanitas said as he then looked to one of them as one had a coat on which got Vanitas thinking. 'Maybe I should get one of those.' Vanitas thought as he thought if done right could be pretty badass.

(Later with Smith)

Vanitas and Xion were sitting in well an odd interrogation room as it actually looked more like an office with a window view of a sunset. Vanitas couldn't help but watch as the sun set as he noticed something off which was what looked like popsicle ice cream while Xion had stars in her eyes for it. Smith looked at them as she smiled at them as Vanitas scoffed clearly not trusting Smith. Though for Vanitas this lady just screamed Lazy Freeloader to him so if anything she probably wants something.

Xion also noticed Agent Smith and chose to stay quiet for now knowing it would be better for everyone involved that they thing she doesn't exist. Xion silently took her seat as did Vanitas as Smith looked at them and smiled. "You know the sun set is pretty nice." Smith said as she looked to the two.

"Yeah… it is." Xion said as she was reminded of her friends Roxas and Axel who no doubt no longer remember her.

"Well grab an ice cream and come enjoy it." Smith said as Vanitas scowled and scoffed.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I'm not all there for the setting sun." Vanitas said only to yelp a bit when Xion elbowed her as she gave him a glare causing Vanitas to scowl. "Fine but if she poisoned these, put some truth serum, or hell even put trackers in these I'm going postal on her ass." Vanitas said as he and Xion grabbed some sea salt ice cream and sat with Smith watching the sun set.

"So sweaty what seems to be your fascination with the sun set?" Smith asked as the three of them ate the ice cream even though Vanitas was off to the far end enjoying his clearly not a people person.

"I don't know a friend introduced me to this and every day when our days end we would come here and just watch the sun set." Xion said as Vanitas grumbled eating his ice cream as he had to admit it was pretty good, salty yet sweet. "I guess I was always fascinated by the light." Xion said as Smith found that was a new one. "They ask why the sun sets red well the reason is that light is made up of all types of colors and out of all of them red is the one that travels the farthest." Xion said as Vanitas was casually moving closer trying not to be noticed yet risk himself being seen as soft.

"Don't think I don't see you tough guy obviously this girl means something to you." Smith said as Vanitas growled as Xion looked and laughed at the guy.

"Don't look to deep into it just wanted to see what the big deal was." Vanitas said as he grumbled not liking being called soft.

"So mind telling me where you guys came from?" Smith asked as Vanitas looked but it was Xion who answered.

"I don't know recently I woke up in this dark place with him *Points to Vanitas* and when we came out we were in this beach area, next thing we know we open a path and end up in the middle of the road." Xion said using her lack of heart to mimic the lost look many newborn Nobodies have even though she was a replica.

"Oh then what about you surely you must have some recollection of your past." Smith said as Vanitas scoffed.

"Don't assume I'm just as lost as she was so I stick around her make sure she doesn't get into any major trouble." Vanitas said as Smith chuckled.

"More like the other way around especially with the incident in the washroom." Smith said as Vanitas scoffed.

"Four words, you can't prove anything." Vanitas said as he clearly did it just his way of bragging without confessing. "Besides the person who did it was being annoyed by them trying to act all tough and horny so the culprit showed the guy what for." Vanitas said as he bragged about himself.

"Yeah… well I also heard about a recent incident in the mess hall, care to explain?" Smith said as Vanitas was wide eyed as the guards saw him there.

"Um anyway Ms. Smith… sorry if we couldn't give you any more information but we really don't remember anything." Xion said as Vanitas scoffed as he sat there eating his ice cream.

"It's no problem Sweetie… but I don't think you should be here or you two should be separated, but at the same time Vanitas might need to be here for a time after the last two incident." Smith said as Vanitas simply flipped the bird at her. "Hmm I think I know someone who can handle you two, but his house will need to be renovated a bit to add two more rooms." Smith said with a smile as she already knew where to send these two wayward youths.

(Later)

Vanitas and Xion had retrieved their cloths as Vanitas did arrive with a body suit he could summon at will so he took some of his injured in mates cloths. Right night Vanitas was wearing a dark red shirt with a black button up jacket over it while wearing pitch black jeans as his shoes were a combo of red and black. Of course Smith had to sign some papers about a parole officer which Vanitas knows about it enough to know that Smith was going to be his parole Officer from now on.

No problem for him just had to give her the slip and they were gone. Of course Vanitas did pass the officer who had arrested him and gave him a smug look as he they were in fact gone before the week ended thus they were no on their way to the MON HQ.

Xion had preferred to wear her cloak as it seems Smith was on her way somewhere as they arrived at their destination. As they walked into the base it didn't take long for Vanitas to notice a key fact about something.

As they entered Vanitas remained quiet as they were met with a Zombie. "So yer the two Smith needed to see." The Zombie girl said as Vanitas glared at her.

"Um yeah sorry about this whole mess." Xion apologized while Vanitas scoffed.

"Nah don't worry bout it though I do want ta know how you two did all that shit." The woman said as Vanitas glared.

"Fuck off undead bitch if I have secrets I keep them!" Vanitas glared as Xion looked at him while Zombina glared.

"Sorry he's very rude on things." Xion apologized as she looked.

"Keep him on a leash and he might live longer." The woman said as Vanitas scoffed. "Anyway what yer names can't call ya kids all the time." She said as Xion looked.

"I'm Xion, that's the only name I have, the name and a number." Xion said as the Zombie looked. "14." Xion said as Vanitas glared.

"The name is Vanitas no number or last name now buzz off." Vanitas said as Smith heard this and saw the boy clearly had trust issues.

"Vanitas be nice." Xion warned as Vanitas scoffed and accepted for now.

"Well munchkin and asshole the name is Zombina got it memorized it yer head?" She asked as Xion looked taken back by that for a minute in shock as for a minute she swore she saw Axel there instead of Zombina.

"Y-yeah I got it memorized." Xion said as she looked to Zombina who had returned to being Zombina.

"Good yer learning already pipsqueak." Zombina said as Xion blushed while Vanitas scoffed.

"So we got an undead bitch what else should we except?" Vanitas asked as he needed to figure out why his Corridor of Darkness wasn't working properly.

Soon Xion and Vanitas were glopped by a tall woman with a horn as she was snuggling them as Vanitas eyes were white as was Xion but Xion's soul was leaving her mouth. "Oh you two are so Kawaii!" She called out as she snuggled them as Vanitas struggled to get out of her grip as this woman's breasts were massive in his opinion.

"Hey Tio let them go they look like they're about to die." Zombina said as Vanitas actually looked like he was dead.

"I think she already did." The naked white haired girl said as she saw the motionless Vanitas. "Or at least one of them." She said with a grin as Tio the Ogre was wide eyed as she saw Vanitas did look dead.

"OH NO I KILLED SOMEONE!" She cried out before the 'corpse,' vanished and Vanitas appeared in a flash.

"That was too close for comfort even for me." Vanitas said as he dusted himself off.

"Wow that's a neat trick." The girl said as Vanitas glared.

"Oh can it exhibitionist girl!" Vanitas called as the girl's left eye twitched as Zombina laughed at her.

"He's right you know!" Zombina laughed as Xion stifled her own chuckle.

"Shut up what are you two anyway?" the girl asked as Xion went silent.

"I'm… Nobody." Xion said as she knew that wasn't true. She was a Replica nothing more, nothing else.

"Well I'm Dopple nice to meet ya." She greeted as Xion smiled and nodded to that.

"Yeah whatever nudist beach." Vanitas said rudely as Xion looked.

"Vanitas try and be nice will you they are helping us after all." Xion said as Vanitas scoffed and went to the lone couch laid down on it and got some shut eye.

(With Smith)

Smith went over to her office before reaching for the phone. She had to let out a chuckle as she thought about all the times she had called this particular man. He was easily one of her favorite hosts and no doubt he would take the two in. In fact, it would be nice to have another male in that house, even if he was young and no doubt the girls won't give Xion any trouble since the girl was underage and all that. Dialing the number, she waited as the phone started ringing on the other end of the line. Truthfully, after the last incident of her accidently unloading three tranquilizer darts into his back, it was clear that Darling could use a hand.

"Hello?" A male voice said through the phone.

"Darling, it's me."

"…Mrs. Smith? What's up? You didn't come around for lunch like you usually do."

Smith smile a little. "Awe, you were thinking of me, Darling? How would Mia feel if she heard you talking like that?"

"Sh…Shut up!"

Smith giggled. It was too easy to tease that man. "Alright, alright, down to serious business. I have a huge favor I need from you."

"Um…Let me guess, you need a home for another one?" Kimihito said. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he had a deadpan expression on.

"Yes and its, not one its two since they came as a set, but their situation is a little more unique. You see, since the last incident, I thought you could use some help around the house. This Liminal is a male, and remarkably like a human and the same with the other one."

"Really? What are they then?"

"That's just the thing. We don't know. They won't open beyond a certain point. But they have strange abilities that can classify both of them as a Liminal but right now I'm hoping to have them classified as a borderline Liminal which should give them"

She heard Kimihito give a small sigh over the phone. "Well…Some help does sound nice right about now. Things are getting a bit overwhelming."

"Good. By the way heads up the male may have a bit of a chip on his shoulder since he was involved in a major fight in juvie and as of now I have to be his parole officer." Smith said feeling she should at least let him know this.

"Oh I suppose he must have his reasons but I will need to have you willing to answer the phone though in case he does cause or does something like fight or steal." Kimihito said as Smith chuckled.

"Don't worry, he won't fight unless provoked and he hasn't had to fight ladies yet so right now he's probably not going to fight them unless Centorea tries to fight him." Smith said before she remembered something. "Oh, and I will say that they are young, about 15 years old. So, I think I will sign them up for that new school that's starting to incorporate Liminal's. What do you think?"

"Um…That's your decision Mrs. Smith. But again, I would be happy to offer my home as a place where they can stay while going to school."

"I knew I could count on you Darling. They will arrive in the morning. Since they don't require any space modifications, you don't have to worry about renovations this time except maybe construction of a new guest room but nothing major just something for a teenage girl." She said, amused when she heard Kurusu breathe a sigh of relief through the phone no doubt a normal room modification to the house was better than the ones for the other girls rooms.

"Who are you talking to?! Who is calling you darling?! I'm the only one allowed to call you that!" Another voice said through the phone.

"Relax Mia it's just Mrs. Smith."

"Why are you talking to her? What does she want this time?! No…Not another RIVAL!"

"Um…Mrs. Smith, I got to go." Kurusu said through the phone, panic clear in his voice.

"Good luck darling." Smith said as she hung up the phone, chuckling a bit at the two teen's predicament. Mia sure was a possessive girl considering her family's tradition. But hey, she was a sweetheart too.

Picking up the phone again, she gave another sigh. She started dialing the number of a nearby school that started to incorporate Liminal into their student body. Since she guessed Vanitas and Xion were about 15 years old, it was only appropriate that they attended.

"Uhh, they don't pay me enough for this shit." Smith said as she walked down the hallway. She just got done sighting a few documents before shipping them off to the school. Since he was classified as a Liminal, the government was paying for the classes thankfully. Even though she didn't even ask his consent to sign him up, for some reason, she didn't think he would refuse. Plus she already drafted up the paperwork for the two to be considered Borderline Liminals since there are some Human Liminal couples who broke the marriage and now sex law out of love and conceived a child.

Now sometimes the child that results are borderline of both human and liminal with some examples being Dhamphir who had all the Vampire parents strength but none of the weaknesses, or the rare occasion of what she likes to call "Inuyasha Hanyou," which is a child from a Youkai and human parent, Campions are also common stuff here as they have media to blame for it. Luckily since so many had been popping up here and there the Governments have been trying to contain such an influx since this meant Hosts and their wards have been eloping or the wards have been eloping with a man they met while staying in their country so if anything Smith was possibly going to have to let Borderline Liminals into the MON Squad to handle disputes between Liminals and Monsters.

Smith walked out to find Vanitas sleeping on the couch while Xion was sleeping on the sofa no doubt having tuckered themselves out while Tio was gushing at how cute they looked. Xion to Smith looked very much at peace while Vanitas may look all stern and tough but she saw the guy was a major softy when it came down to sleeping with how peaceful he looked. Apparently the warden told her that the guy had practically slept with one eye open over there but here when with Tio, Zombina, and Dopple with Xion and Smith herself she saw that Vanitas was sleeping soundly.

She could already tell the boy trusted all of them enough to let part of his guard down but especially trusted Xion for some reason. "Vanitas…" Smith said quietly before she realized the meaning behind his name in Latin. "Doesn't that mean… Empty?" Smith asked as she saw that maybe his names hidden meaning may show why he is so distrustful and oppositional.

"Get them some blankets and a pillow they can sleep here for tonight but if they wake up I also want a rooms ready for the both of them." Smith said as the three nodded and went to take care of it.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

The two were up that morning and found a cyclops girl Minako watching over them but she too was knocked out as the two grabbed a quick breakfast and ate before Smith walked in with some paperwork. The two were asked to sign as they needed a first and last name. Smith Suggested one but the two decided to make their own.

Xion signed her name as Xion Kairi Namine to at least honor the two who she gained her appearance from and who helped her the best they could. Vanitas scoffed but had a name in mine for himself before writing it down and from then on Vanitas full name was Vanitas Sora which after some major translation it meant "Empty Sky." Once these were done Vanitas used his Darkness to change his cloths a bit to look more normal so he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb as now he was in baggy black pants with boots, a skin tight black shirt with a red jacket over it and fingerless red and black gloves.

Once this was done the two were then taken to a car which they sat in while Vanitas crossed his arms and scowled so basically brooded. Xion just looked outside the window wondering if she could find a high place to watch the sun set while eating Sea Salt Ice Cream in hopes maybe Axel or Roxas may remember her and come look for her. But even Xion knew that was a fools dream right there since Namine erased her from everyone's memories. Smith saw the look of longing in Xion's face as Vanitas no doubt was probably not use to positive responses or positive reinforcement. No doubt these two were probably the results of trying to give Human Liminal Abilities gone horribly wrong.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the house. The car screeched to a halt before smith and the Keyblade Users got out. Smith gave a satisfied sigh as she walked up to the front door. She turned to Vanitas and Xion with a smile.

"This is where you two will be living from now on. The person who is going to take care of you is a nice man, so please show him some respect."

"…Ok." Xion responded as she looked up at the house. While nothing compared to the castle, this house was a decent size. It could easily fit many people.

"Whatever, he doesn't bug me and I won't bug him." Vanitas said as Smith glared at him sternly before sighing knowing Vanitas was one tough nut to crack. They then watched as Smith knocked on the door. Instantly, sounds could be heard from the other side.

"Papi, could you get that for me? I'm a bit busy right now."

"Sure, thing Hubby."

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a unique looking person. The two had never seen anyone like this before yet. Her hair was light blue and instead of arms, she had a pair of blue feathery wings. She also didn't have normal human legs. Instead they were a pair of bird legs with sharp talons for toes. All in all, she was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Terminator!" The girl said cheerfully before turning to the inside of the house. "Hubby, it's the terminator!"

"Um…I think you mean the Coordinator." Responded another voice that just walked into the room, drying his hands down with a towel. "Mrs. Smith, how are you this morning? You are just in time for breakfast as well."

"I might be a Terminator if they piss me off." Vanitas said as Xion elbowed him in the side. "Ok I get it don't shank people." Vanitas whispered as he didn't even know why he was being mellow with Xion… maybe because she was so much like him that he was easy on her and did things she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it Darling." Smith said as she lowered her glasses and winked at him.

The so called "Darling" scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Vanitas and Xion. "So, are they the ones?"

Smith nodded. "Yep, these are Vanitas and Xion. They will be staying here from now on." She said as she looked over at the boy. "Xion and Vanitas, this is Kimihito. He will be taking care of you two."

Xion looked up at the man curiously while Vanitas scowled and glared at him. He was, if there were any other way to describe it, normal. He had black hair, an average build, and a friendly smile on his face. Just being around this guy seemed to put the Replica and Dark being at ease even if said Dark Being won't admit it.

"Nice to meet you Xion, Vanitas. My name is Kimihito." The man said as he extended his hand.

Xion knew what it was as Vanitas scoffed clearly not open to shaking his hand so Xion did it instead as she looked guilty. "Sorry about him he's not very used to socializing like that." Xion said as from what she heard he usually socializes by fighting.

"Yeah remember Darling-kun if Vanitas causes any major trouble then do not hesitate to call me." Smith said as she had already let him know earlier today about the two incidents Vanitas had in Juvie but the guy defended Vanitas as him simply protecting himself which was true but he was excessive with how he deal with it. But the bright side was they weren't dead and Smith was able to handle their full medical expenses that Insurance couldn't cover like the reconstruction of one of their faces.

"Anyway I'll take my room now don't bug me." Vanitas said as he walked in not even waiting to be invited as he pushed Papi out of the way a bit as he headed up the stairs as nearby Miia and Centorea saw the whole thing.

"May I?" Miia asked as Xion spoke up.

"Go right ahead." Xion said as Miia looked.

"He's kind of an Ass." Miia said as Centorea agreed on that.

"I wanted to play some games with him." Papi said as Xion smiled a bit.

"I can play some games with you if you want." Xion said as Papi then cheered and dragged Xion away to play games with Papi using her legs to drag Xion.

When they disappeared from view, Smith let out a chuckle as she and Kimihito walked into the kitchen. There were pancakes, eggs, and half-cooked bacon on the stove. Kimihito continued cooking the food before he gestured to Smith to start talking while he worked.

"Hm, western today? How nice."

"Well, you know." Kimihito said as he flipped the bacon. "Miia does love her eggs. But what did you want to talk about?" He finished as he reached for a mug and poured a cup of coffee for the stressed coordinator.

"Thanks darling." Smith said as she took a long sip of the hot liquid. "I have a few things to tell you about those two." Smith said as she began to mooch off Kimihito.

"Really?" Kimihito said as he started chopping a salad for Centorea. "That reminds me. What are they supposed to be? They both look completely human to me." Kimihito said as he looked to Smith.

"Yeah, it does seem that way. Even the DNA tests says there both humans. But there is something off about them both." Smith said as she took another sip.

"Like Vanitas anger management problems?" Kimihito asked as Smith nodded.

"And Xion's wariness see I think and don't blow a gasket but I think they may have been two experiments to give humans certain Liminal, abilities and attributes that had gone horribly wrong and escaped." Smith said as she sighed. "Believe it or not there have been incidents and cases of such things, sometimes they kidnap orphans to forcibly apply these powers to, other times they kidnap woman to force them to carry there would be weapon to term regardless of what effects it will have on the mother." Smith explained as Kimihito could understand that as he assumed the two may have had some sort of trauma and are either responding by pushing everything but the other away or tries to make amends for what had happened and live their life.

"That's very sad and cruel." Kimihito said as both humans were unaware of the actual truth.

"So Darling-Kun just be careful with them and don't do things that could set them off, they may have PTSD we haven't identified yet so don't let them be in stressful situations." Smith asked as Kimihito nodded.

"Alright." He said as he should let the others know of this as well.

"Anyway as of now we know they have inhuman strength and agility but as long as we don't approach Vanitas with ill intent he won't do much unless he has to." Smith said as she began to run down. "Xion she has absolutely no Ill Intent what so ever so she's safe with everyone here and can reign in on Vanitas if you can't reach me." Smith said before she looked. "But the more we interact with them together especially during sunset with Sea-Salt Ice Cream the more their situation is unique. Since they were tested as humans they can roam around without a host but Vanitas should be placed on a curfew for now to keep him out of trouble considering the incident at the Juvenile Detention Center with him." Smith said as Kimihito nodded.

"That's good they will be a huge help with taking Miia, Papi, and Centorea out when I'm busy." Kimihito said as Smith nodded.

"I'll need to get those two host passes before they can do that but it would be nice for them to get out more often without Vanitas causing or getting into a fight." Smith said as she needed to narrow down how many fighting obsessed Liminals are out there to get an accurate range of where Vanitas power comes from.

Kimihito was both pleased and worried with that situation. "But also because of their unique abilities they can also be labeled as a Liminal so right now they may be a borderline Liminals." Smith said as she knew she would have to explain that one. "Before you ask think Damphires who are both human and Vampires born of human and Vampire parents." Smith said as Kimihito got it.

"So you enrolled them into school?" Kimihito asked as Smith nodded.

"Yeah since they both look like their 15 I figured it would be the best option for now. Of course my money is that Vanitas will take on the Schools Delinquents and become their leader in a matter of day's weeks if he takes his time." Smith said as she imagined Vanitas dressed like a movie Delinquent with a wooden boken in his hand held to his shoulder with the middle finger and a tooth pick in his mouth. "Anyway after breakfast I think you should help them get school supplies I already handled their uniforms so don't worry ok." Smith said as Kimihito nodded.

"Oh and one last thing I was able to label them as borderline Liminals which is not very easy to get but luckily after some arm twisting and an ungodly amount of paperwork Borderline Liminals is now a thing normally they fall under things like offspring of human and liminal but there is now temporary Borderline Liminal Statues which is commonly used for humans who were turned into Liminals by things like Werewolves, Zombies, and Vampires. And thanks to this I was able to get their homestay cards put through it will be here tomorrow morning make sure they keep it with them at all times In case they want to have Liminal friends over." Smith explained as Kimihito nodded in response to this information.

"Alright thanks." Kimihito said as Smith smiled.

"Now Darling-kun…" She began before raising her mug. "One more coffee for the road!" She called as Kimihito sweat dropped to that.

(With Xion)

Xion was a fast learner as they were playing Mario Kart and it didn't take long for Xion to start driving circles around Papi. Xion laughed as Miia saw them as Xion looked to Centoria who held back a chuckle from Papi losing at such a game.

"Maybe we should play a different game." Xion suggested as she looked to Papi who had anime tears for losing.

"Ok!" Papi called as she went to find another game.

Smith soon walked in a she looked to Xion. "Well Xion I'll see you and Vanitas soon so try and keep Vanitas out of trouble and also before I forget don't play to many games you have to go shopping for school supplies." Smith said as Xion nodded.

"Alright." Xion said as she then went back to playing games.

(With Vanitas)

Vanitas was laying on his bed now as he had his hand on the back of his head as he glared at the ceiling. "How did I survive?" He asked as he looked at his hand which was now in more casual clothing instead of his dark suit. As he looked he got off his bed and summoned his Keyblade Void Gear again as he smiled and saw it was still his and here. He was empty hence his name but why bring him here to this nut house of a world. As he laid there he began to question why he was on this world and basically stuck… was the light here too strong for him to form a Corridor link to a proper location or was it something here binding him to this place.

He'd figure it out eventually but well even if he did where would he go. Xehenort is probably not even aware he survived somehow and this Sora kid may off him first chance he gets. For now Vanitas may have to stay in hiding until Xehenort vanishes for good and he can find Ventus himself.

Vanitas focused as his shadow moved and formed an unversed which he looked to the small Flood. "Food." He ordered as the Flood nodded and entered the ground to grab food for its master.

As Vanitas looked he found an old bounce ball and threw it to the wall and saw it was newly made and watched as it bounced back to him. Vanitas laughed a bit before he bounced the ball and let it bounce back to him no doubt having some fun. Soon Vanitas heard a commotion as he looked and saw the Flood he sent out return as it had his food in hand as Centoria and Miia ran in. "Where did the dark creature go?" Centoria asked holding her plastic sword.

"Easy answer I summoned it to grab me food." Vanitas said as the Flood showed up and put the plate down before he took said food. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to eat." Vanitas said as he grabbed his food and began eating his meal in peace.

"Very well but keep that magic of yours in check and keep your creatures on a leash." Centoria said as Vanitas glared at her while chewing.

"Out." He said as Centoria sighed and left the room to Vanitas. "Now to eat in peace." Vanitas said as he began to eat his meal that has been evading him.

(Scene Break the next day)

Vanitas and Xion were at the mall with Kimihito and his homestays as Vanitas and Xion were going about purchases. It became a sort of group day as Vanitas was going through his list as he sent his Unversed out to get the items needed. Luckily using his Munny he got from his adventures and the Realm of Darkness he got enough to pay for himself since Munny is a currency that changes based on the World one is in.

"So how are you two enjoying your time at the mall?" Kimihito asked as Vanitas rolled his eyes a bit.

"Too many noisy and annoying people." Vanitas said as he had the supplies and was now just cloths shopping to have a full wardrobe ready.

"I don't know I kind of enjoy being around these people." Xion confessed as she walked with the group as she held her own bags.

"Feh dead weight if you ask me." Vanitas said as he grabbed a shirt that looked very Edgy. "Not in a million years." Vanitas said putting the shirt back as he did not need another Edge joke thrown his way.

"Well you should have joined us for Super Smash Brothers Vanitas." Xion said as she actually enjoyed that in favor of the Organization Sparring Battles.

"Not my cup of tea." Vanitas said as Xion looked down a bit on that.

"Oh…" She said as Vanitas saw those and scratched the back of his head for that one.

"Dammit kid but I may check it out to see what the big deal is." Vanitas said as Miia and Papi saw this and saw Vanitas did have a soft spot as Xion smiled Taking his mind off the prospect of playing the game, Vanitas looked around to notice that they were getting a lot of attention. People were staring, whispering, and pointing in their direction. At first, he didn't understand why, but then he noticed something about the crowd.

Nearly all of them were human. In fact, most of the Liminal in the area were walking right beside him and Kimihito. And by the rare chance that he saw another one, it was always accompanied by another human. All the attention from everyone was on the Liminal's like Miia, Centorea, and Papi. It was a bit confusing because he thought that Liminal's were being incorporated into society for a while now, so why were they staring and pointing like that?

Glancing over at Kimihito, the man didn't pay any heed to the attention, rather he was talking with Mia and Centorea about various things. But you could tell that Miia and Centorea were not oblivious to the attention. He could see it on their faces that it made them slightly uncomfortable. It seemed Kimihito was aware of this and was trying to occupy their attention with conversation.

Xion agreed to ignore them but Vanitas decided to voice his objection. "Well what the Hell are you all looking at?!" Vanitas yelled out letting the people know he can see and hear them. "If you have a problem say it to my face at your own risk if now shut up and keep walking!" Vanitas yelled out as the people saw Vanitas flex his hands causing his knuckle to crack in anticipation for a fight.

The people seeing this walked away as Kimihito and the girls were shocked to see Vanitas so quick to act and scare people off. "Gossipers damn pain in the ass." Vanitas said as he looked to the group. "Well come one we still have shit to buy." Vanitas said as Xion looked to Kimihito and his homestays.

"I'm sorry." Xion said as she Papi then spoke.

"Vanitas is mean." Papi said as that was an accurate description of him.

"Yes but he did take care of those cowardly Gossipers." Centorea said as Miia agreed there.

Looking up at the buildings, Xion had to admit that this place was a bit nicer than the world that never was. The sun was welcoming rather than the constant darkness she was used to. Also, the amount of people walking down the street and in and out of building was also a fascinating sight. She was not used to seeing so many people and it was a bit uncomfortable, especially since they were the center of attention.

She also warranted attention because of her appearance. Her ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Not to mention some of the younger boys took a particular interest in him by the looks they were giving. It was the same with Vanitas but different as his topaz eyes and spikey black hair garnered many girls attention to him as the strange bad boy.

"Ventus Ion your being slow you two!" Papi called as Vanitas went wide eyed as he had a flashback to Ventus as Xion saw Vanitas looked ready to attack Papi but Xion put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be she's young and that part of your life is behind you." Xion said as Vanitas had a fist balled up but then let it go and relaxed a bit.

"Papi I think you mean Vanitas and Xion." Kimihito said as Vanitas shrugged a bit.

"Got it so what's next to buy." Vanitas said as he had the clothing and supplies with them.

"Sorry, but our shop does not allow the likes of them." A new voice was heard as Vanitas and Xion looked to the source and saw what the others saw.

Everyone in the party turned to the loud noise. Instantly, Miia and Centorea frowned in anger as they witnessed a shop owner confront a man and a Liminal. The man was a bit scruffy looking. He had long, dirty brown hair, and a messy unshaved face. His cloths consisted of a black hoodie, tattered and stained jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The Liminal standing next to him looked to be around Vanitas and Xion's age. She had snow white hair and darkly tanned skin. Her most noticeable feature was her arms and legs however. They were coated in a very thick coat of white, fluffy fur. Her hands were more like large paws along with her feet, and she didn't wear any shoes. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a dark blue scarf around her neck.

Xion noticed that she was looking down at the ground with a few shopping bags in her paws. Her arms were scrunched together to seem as if she was trying to make herself look as small as possible.

"Listen, I know how you feel, but you do realize that Liminal will continuously be incorporated into society. We just have to accept it." The man growled as it was clear an argument may start up.

"I don't have to do nothing! This is my shop and my rules. And my rules say no Liminal allowed. So, unless you keep that thing outside, you are not going to enter my shop!" The owner spat back no doubt racism is getting high here.

"Ugh, Fine!" The man shot back as he rounded on the younger Liminal. "You always cause trouble. I swear it's almost not worth it when I agreed to be your host. Stay out here while I get what I need and don't make a scene. I will be right back" He said as it was clear he wasn't so keen on dealing with this problem.

"…Sorry." The liminal whispered as her head drooped a bit more. She watched as her host walked into the building behind her before she walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. She placed her bags down beside her as she clasped her paws together, still looking down at the ground.

"C'mon, let go." Kimihito whispered sadly to the others. Miia was shaking in anger at seeing a fellow Liminal treated that way. She was not the only one. Centorea wanted nothing more than to draw her sword and skewer the shop owner, as well as the man who was the young Liminal's host.

But they knew the rules. Liminal were not allowed to hurt humans, and vice versa.

"Can't we do something?" Miia said through clenched teeth.

"Anything we could do would only make things harder." Kimihito said sadly. It was the harsh truth about the world, but there were still a majority of people who discriminated against Liminal. "If that man was her host, that is a legal binding contact that I don't have power over." Even though he said that, Kimihito wished he could take all the unhappy Liminal away from their hosts and take care of them. But alas, he was just one man and he was already pushing his sanity by taking care of three…now four liminal in his house.

Reluctantly, Miia and Centorea conceded as they turned and started to walk away…In Miia's case, slithered. Xion and Vanitas on the other hand had different thoughts on the matter. Xion saw what Vanitas was thinking of doing and stopped him. "Vanitas don't." Xion urged as Vanitas looked to her.

"Why we're labeled borderline so as it stands we're loopholes we can harm both humans and Liminal's and get away with it saying it was in self-defense." Vanitas said as the negative emotions the girl was giving made Vanitas think she hated her host.

"Yeah but it's like Kimihito said it will only make things harder in the long run." Xion said as Vanitas scoffed at her.

"Fine but if something turns up I'm jumping in and you won't stop me." Vanitas said as Xion looked and nodded.

"Deal." Xion said as the two were about to follow the others who were already down the mall, but another sound caught their attention.

"Hey! Please stop." The Liminal was heard as again, Vanitas and Xion stopped before they turned their attention back to the Liminal in question.

Xion frowned slightly when she noticed the Liminal was no longer sitting there alone. Her shopping bags were now on the ground, there contents spilled on the floor. Pencils, Erasers, notebooks, and other items were scattered everywhere while the Liminal was now looking up at a few others kids that were standing around her.

"Well look at this. It seems that you can't take the hint that we don't want Liminal in our school anymore." One boy said. His comment got a nod of approval from those who were surrounding the liminal girl.

There were five in total, there were three boys and two girls. They looked to be a couple years older than the two being…well, as old as they looked, making them to be around 17.

"Please, leave me alone." The Liminal girl said quietly.

"What's the matter? You lose your stuff again? Had to bug your host to buy you more supplies huh?" One of the boys asked, a taunting smirk on his face. "I don't even know why freaks like you even need to go to school." The boy continued as Vanitas was ready to move in as Xion gave him the look that said wait as Vanitas worked on recalling his Unversed to himself.

The Liminal girl didn't reply as she looked down at the ground again, slowly clasping her hands together while biting her lower lip.

"Seriously," One of the girls started as she gave a disgusted snort. "I don't even know how you're allowed in society. I mean just look at your arms and legs. Their Disgusting! Haven't you ever heard of shaving? And what's with those paws? Can you even dress yourself with those?" The girl taunted as said Liminal girl slowly folded her arms, trying to hide them from view while completely embarrassed. At this point, tears started to prick the corner of her eyes as she tucked her feet under the chair.

"G-Go away." The girl said meekly.

"Awe look! We made her cry." One of the other boys sneered. "Maybe you should just go back to the mountains where you belong. It's not like you're wanted here." He said as Xion and Vanitas looked to each other.

"Now?" Vanitas asked as Xion nodded as they both felt the rage inside them boil over.

"Now." Xion said as the two then acted while making their way to the group. Xion saw a pencil and picked it up as they walked over to the Liminal Girl.

Vanitas first acted by tapping the biggest boys shoulder as he looked and saw Vanitas. "Yo." Vanitas said before sending a punch to the guys face knocking him down hard as the guys and two girls saw this in shock.

"What the hell?!" They called out in shock to this.

"Here." Xion was heard as she had picked up the bag and handed it to the girl in question.

Again, the girl glanced at the bag in confusion, wondering if this was some kind of trick until she had seen Vanitas punch a boy down a his two friends surrounded him. She slowly reached out to take it. "Um…Thanks." She whispered.

"Oi! Oi! What do you think you are doing?" One of the older girls said as she stormed up to Xion and slapped the bag out of her hand before the girl could take it, causing the contents to spill again.

Xion blinked a few times, confused as to why the older girl did that. She looked up only to see her and her friends glaring while the one Vanitas had punched was holding his nose.

"…What do you mean? Why did you do that?" Xion asked as she glared at the girls.

"Can't you see she is one of those Liminal's? Why are you helping her?" One of the girls asked angrily before her face courted in disgust "unless…You're a liminal Lover! Gross!" She accused as Xion then smirked as did Vanitas.

While the Liminal bit her lower lip again, crossing her arms in an attempt to hid them once more. She peaked over at Vanitas and Xion, thinking this new pair would be grossed out by her. However, she was greatly surprised to see Xion completely ignoring the older kids. Instead, she leaned down to pick up the supplies and placing them in the bag again. She held out the bag for her to take with an expressionless look on his face.

This time a boy tried to knock the bag out of his hand, but Vanitas grabbed the arm in response and then threw him across the area to the fountain as the remaining four were shocked by this great show of strength.

"I'd stop while you're ahead otherwise me and my friend here won't be so nice to you." Vanitas said flexing his hands ready to fight.

The older kids stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Can you believe this kid? Not only is he helping a Liminal, but he thinks he is so big and tough because he caught one of us by surprise." One of the older kid mocked, causing the other kids to laugh.

"What do you know it's true what they saw dogs and mutts like you have a bark worse than their bite." Vanitas taunted as the way he talked showed they were beneath him. "Xion give the girl a hand I'll take care of the dumbass trio." Vanitas said referring to the trio that had regrouped as the third one was wet from the fountain dive.

"Hey!" one of the boys said as he marched over to Vanitas and grabbed his shirt, forcing the dark being to stand and face him.

"What do you want?" Vanitas asked as he was purposely trying to get them angry.

"Stop helping her. We are trying to teach her a lesson about infesting out school with those dirty Liminal." He growled as Vanitas smirked at this.

"Heh too bad for you I like this infestation as you put it." Vanitas said before he grabbed the bullies arm and began squeezing as he cried out in pain as Vanitas forced the arm off of his shirt. Vanitas then moved and held the bully in a butterfly hold as the bully was crying out in pain. "Oh I'm sorry does that hurt punk?" Vanitas asked as he then threw the guy to his friends as they were shocked at Vanitas strength.

"Weaklings." Vanitas said as he was about to walk away with Xion and the Liminal Girl but the boys wouldn't have any of this punks ego.

"You know, we could get into a shit-ton of trouble by attacking a Liminal, but there ain't nothing that stops me from teaching kids like you what happens when you try to help them." He said, a sneer on his face.

The Liminal girl dropped her bags and stood up with her eyes wide. "S-Stop! He isn't involved. Leave him alone." She begged while lightly grasping one of the older kid's arms.

"Gross, don't touch me!" The older kid growled as he wrenched his arm out of her grasp. "He got involved the moment he tried to help you they both did." He growled as Vanitas smirked at to them.

"Yeah, let's show him a lesson." Another kid said as he approached Vanitas, his fists up and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Bring it on weaklings." Vanitas said not even bothering to look at such pathetic and weak foes.

"Don't mock us!" He called as the three boys charged at Vanitas as he then used his elbow and slammed it in one Bullies face before he did a sweep kick to get the other one knocking both down. Vanitas then grabbed the last one from behind as he then flipped him over performing a duplex move on him.

Vanitas saw one coming at him to which he then grabbed him and hit his stomach before grabbing him his the collar of his shirt and had the other one in the other hand. "Wait you're not going to?" One began as Vanitas smiled.

"Yeah I am." Vanitas said slamming their heads together knocking them out this time as the third bully got his bearing and roared before charging at Vanitas. Vanitas then grabbed him by the collar as he then began slapping him in the face repeatedly. After about 2 or 3 minutes of the bitch slaps Vanitas smirked at the bully. "Feel like leaving her alone now?" He taunted as the bully glared.

"Never!" He roared and then went wide eyed as he saw Vanitas was about to punch him hard. "Wait! Wait I give uncle mercy!" The bully cried out as Vanitas smiled at his victim's response.

"Good choice." Vanitas said as he then noticed something. Vanitas looked at his organic suit and then at the bullies jacket and then smirked. "Nice jacket." Vanitas said as he smirked to him.

Soon Vanitas was wearing the bully's jacket as he liked its feel as he then saw the girls looking shock as Xion smirked at them. "Perfect fit." Vanitas said as he enjoyed his new jacket.

"What's going on here?!" Came a new voice with a sense of authority in it.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the man who was approaching. He was a man dressed in a blue and black uniform, the police badge firmly planted on his chest. The police man looked at the boys who were knocked out or hurting before glancing at Vanitas, who had blood running down his knuckles. It was easy to tell what had happened because very few adolescent kids knew how to throw a decent punch.

"It-It was them! They attacked him." The Liminal girl said, pointing her paw-like finger at the group of older kid before they could say anything.

"Shit! Run for it." One of the boys said, causing all of them to sprint off, even the boy with the broken cracked skull and broken nose.

The police man rolled his eyes as he approached Vanitas, Xion, and the girl. "What happened?" he demanded as he wanted answers.

"Simply put they were bullying her I asked them to stop they attacked me and I defended myself." Vanitas said dusting off his new trophy.

"Officer, they was trying to help me." The Liminal said as she walked forward. "They were…Bullying me." He confirmed as Xion nodded in response to the Liminal Girls.

The officer gave a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. This wasn't the first time he had seen this. Liminal's were always bullied around here. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't fight back. I would have had to take you in. Are you her host?" He asked as Vanitas scoffed.

"No and neither is Xion here." Vanitas said as Xion looked to him.

The officer frowned a bit. "Then where is your host? It is prohibited for a Liminal to wander around alone." He said as the young Liminal looked guilty about this.

"Um…" The young Liminal fidgeted.

"Yukiko, what's going on?!" Came the familiar voice of the young, Liminal, girls Host.

Everyone's attention was turned to a new figure who was walking towards them. Vanitas recognized him as the man who was standing in front of the shop with the Liminal girl before he told her to wait outside. Xion also noticed that the girl suddenly shrunk back a bit and maneuvered behind Vanitas as if to hide.

"I told you Yukiko, if you caused any trouble, I wouldn't take you out again." He growled, causing the girl to flinch.

"And you might be?" The officer asked, not very pleased with how this man was talking to the young liminal.

"I'm her host. It was wrong of me to leave her out here on her own briefly so I could enter the shop. Please forgive her for any trouble she had caused." He said as he pulled out his Host papers.

Xion frowned as she glanced over her shoulder at the Liminal. She was lightly grasping the back of his shirt now. "…Your name is Yukiko?" She asked as Xion thought it as a neat name.

"Ah" The liminal gasped as she turned her attention back to Vanitas, releasing his shirt. She noticed blood was running down his chin, but he didn't seem to be paying the least bit attention to it. "Y-Yes. Um…I'm so sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault." She said as she reached into one of her bags and pulled out a white cloth.

"Tch no, it's not." Vanitas said as he scowled not really caring her helped some random stranger. "Those guys were just getting on my nerves." Vanitas defended as it was clear he wasn't keen on opening up to his real thoughts.

Yukiko blinked in confusion as she gently reached up to wipe the blood away even if it was the bully's blood. "Hey knock it off." Vanitas defended as he took the cloth and got it off himself. "I got this." Vanitas said as he then handed the cloth back to her.

"What do you mean? You two could have gotten hurt because you wanted to help me." Yukiko said but before Xion could speak Vanitas cut in.

"I didn't want to help you like I said those guys were annoying so I taught them a lesson on manners." Vanitas said as Xion saw Yukiko looked down treaded.

"Don't mind him, he's not good at connecting to others." Xion said as she comforted young Yukiko.

The young girl paused as she thought about his and Xion's response. It sounded like he was trying to be tough, but Xion showed it was more that Vanitas wasn't good at stuff like accepting praise or helping others because it was the right thing to do in this situation. She didn't know how to respond. Instead, she just silently smiled to her two saviors as Xion meanwhile hoped this didn't violate Vanitas' Parole agreement.

"Vanitas Xion! There you guys are!"

Both Vanitas and Xion turned to the familiar voice of Kimihito as he came running down the mall hallway with everyone else in toe. As they approached, Kimihito noticed the small smudge of blood on Vanitas knuckles. "What happened?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Just some punks acting tough." Vanitas said as it was clear he got into another fight.

"Don't worry he didn't hurt them to bad." Xion defended as Kimihito looked.

"You got into another fight?" Kimihito asked as Vanitas glared at white eyes.

"You were challenged to a duel! Why? Who hath made the attempt of harming you? I shall show them the edge of my sword." Centorea said as she rested a hand on the hilt of her blade.

"I don't think that is a good idea Centorea." Kimihito responded as he looked over at Vanitas and Xion again before he noticed the young Liminal girl standing right behind him.

Said girl squeaked nervously as she saw Kimihito's gaze upon her. "…Sorry, he was punched because he was helping me with bullies." Yukiko confessed as she looked to Vanitas and Xion.

Yukiko's eyebrows raised in surprise when she noticed all these Liminal gathered around these two. The boy was getting a stern lecture while Xion was trying to defuse the situation. It seemed that the two were either their host, or lived with their host. But either way, it amazed her to see someone her age interacting with Liminal's just like he would humans. Biting her lower lip, she tugged his sleeve, causing him to look over at her. "Your name is Vanitas and Xion?" Yukiko asked as the Yeti girl looked to them.

"Yeah kid." Vanitas said as Xion nodded.

"Thank you for helping me." She said quietly with a sniff. Tears peaking the corner of her eyes again.

"Yeah don't look to deep into it…" Vanitas said as he then sighed a bit. "Dammit. Look kid if you ever have problems point me to those idiots direction I could use a good brawl." Vanitas said as he was most likely trying to sedate his need to find a strong opponent.

"O-ok… Vanitas-Nii." She said as Vanitas looked shocked as Xion chuckled a bit.

"Seems Vanitas has a little sister now." Xion teased as Vanitas glared at her.

"Shut up!" Vanitas countered as Xion's teasing wasn't helping them here at all.

"We still need to go shopping, Right?" Vanitas said changing the subject immediately.

Kimihito glanced between Vanitas, Xion, and the girl a few times, obviously confused as to what was going on. "Yeah, but are you ok?" He asked as Vanitas cracked his neck a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Those punks were hardly worth the effort." Vanitas said as it was clear they were child's play to him.

"Ok then." Kimihito said, glancing over at the young Liminal before looking at her host showing the police man his host papers. "The shop is just down the hallway." He said before he turned to the younger Liminal girl with a warm smile. "Sorry, my name is Kimihito, will you be ok?" He asked as Vanitas and Xion looked to the girl.

"Um…" Yukiko fumbled, not sure how to react to such a warm smile. "Y-yeah, I will be find." She finished as she gave an uneasy glance at her host.

"…Ok" Kimihito said as Vanitas and Xion nodded to her.

"Ok then let's go people." Vanitas said picking up his bag and headed to the last shop needed for the day.

"Um…Vanitas Xion…" Yukiko started, getting the boy to look over at her. She was extremely nervous by the way she was rubbing her arm with one of her paws. "Why did you help me?" She asked as she looked to the duo.

"Stay tuned for more kids." Vanitas said as he basically told her to figure it out by hanging with him a bit longer.

"Then!" Yukiko fumbled, grasping his sleeve a bit tighter. "Um…C-Can we be friends?" She asked as Xion looked to her before smiling as her response.

"Of course." Xion said as she wanted to have Sea Salt Ice Cream again like she did with Axel and Roxas.

Instantly, a watery smile formed on the Liminal's face. It was so wide that is showed off her pearly whites. Without any warning, the Girl spread her arms wide open and enveloped Xion and Vanitas in a large bear hug. "Thank you so much!" She cried out as she hugged the two.

"Awe! That's so sweet! Vanitas does have a heart!" Miia gushed as she glanced over at her darling.

"Indeed." Centorea said as she smiled at the sight. It seemed she had nothing to worry about with this boy around. If he had the courage to defend a Liminal against a group of humans, then he had her trust.

"Get her off me." Vanitas said as he wasn't the hugging type of person.

"Papi want's a hug too!" The bird girl exclaimed as she landed on the ground next to Kimihito. She was about to launch herself at Vanitas, Xion, and Yukiko, but was stopped when two arms and a tail constricted around her body.

"If you want a hug, then I will give you one. But give them a moment." Miia said. She was a sucker for young and adorable romance. She didn't want Papi to ruin it.

"Yukiko, let him go right now!" the host said as he finished talking to the police man.

Instantly, Yukiko jumped back. An embarrassed expression crossed her face when she realized what she did. "I…I-I'm so sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. I am a Yeti after all."

"…A Yeti?" Xion asked as she had only seen a Yeti in the Land of the Dragons.

"Yeah, a Yeti is-" Yukiko began but was cut off by her host.

"Yukiko, we need to get going." Her host growled.

"I-I understand Akio." Yukiko said as she glanced up at Xion's bewildered face and Vanitas annoyed face, hoping she didn't ruin her first ever friendship. "I hope to see you someday soon."

"Don't worry we will, just let your heart be your guiding Key." Xion responded getting a smile from Yukiko before the Host was heard again.

"Now Yukiko!" Akio said before he turned and started to storm away.

Yukiko gave a nod to Vanitas, Xion and the rest of their party. "Bye." She bid farewell before she took her leave.

"Yeah bye." Vanitas said as he began to take his leave with Xion.

"She was really cute, aye Vanitas?" Miia asked as released the energetic harpy and she slithered up to Vanitas, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"More like an annoying little sister you can't get rid of for one reason or another." Vanitas said as she was clearly not his type. "To energetic for my tastes." Vanitas said showing he wasn't looking for a relationship.

"I have to say, I am impressed with you young man." Centorea said as she walked up to him. "I didn't expect you to go out of your way to help her." Centorea said as she was honestly impressed after their bad first impression.

"Don't look to deep into it I had nothing better to do." Vanitas defended as it was clear he wasn't admitting to anything at all.

"Well, this has been exciting." Kimihito said as he glanced at all the attention they were getting from everyone in the mall. Quite the crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "But I suggest we get moving. If we hurry, we can get back and I can start on lunch."

"LUNCH!" Papi squealed as she took off into the air, making sure not to move to fast to avoid slamming into the roof.

(Scene Break that evening)

They spent the rest of their time wandering through the mall, taking Vanitas and Xion to numerous stores to get clothing, school supplies, a phone, a laptop, and everything else he needed. Luckily, the expenses were covered by the government, taking a huge burden off Kimihito's shoulders.

By the time they walked out of the store, everyone's hands were full and both Xion and Vanitas was wearing a new outfit. Vanitas was wearing the jacket he got from the bully only zipped up with a pair of red baggy pants, black heavy duty boots with straps on them, and finally black rings on his finger.

Xion on the other hand went for knee high white heeled shoes, denim jeans, a white shirt, and a black vest like jacket over it.

When they reached the house, everyone was exhausted. It was a little past noon, but everyone was eager for a meal. When they walked through the front door, Miia was humming happily about the fun time she had with her darling during the day, while Centorea kept reminding her that the rest of them were there as well.

"So, what did you think you two?" Asked Kimihito as he walked up Stairs with Vanitas and Xion following him.

"…It was interesting. There were a lot of people there." Xion responded, as they head up to their rooms.

"Well then glad you two enjoyed yourselves." Kimihito said as Vanitas then walked pass him and entered his room before slamming the door. Then he opened it sticking signs on it as they were all basically stay out.

"Enter and Die, Abandon all hope all who enter here, stay out, my room you go." The signs all read as it was clear Vanitas liked his room for himself.

"And the asshole is back." Xion said as she walked over to the room she quickly saw was hers.

"Yeah… but still welcome home you two." Kimihito said as Xion smiled a bit and looked to him.

"Yeah I'm back." Xion said while smiling a bit and entering her own bedroom.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this as I would like to thank DrWriter21 for allowing me to use his fic for this idea. Sorry for the delay bro and hope you all enjoy this fic enough to leave a review anyway ja-ne.


End file.
